When it all comes down to this
by crazy4ba2
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angel O’Connor meet out of coincidence, as Buffy’s daughter stumbles into him. Both being single parents the two become close however when both of their pride and joys are kidnapped, Angel has to make some tough decisions that could


When it all comes down to this  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own n e of the Btvs and Ats characters for if I did Angel and Buffy would always be together.  
  
Rating:- Just to be safe I always market my stories at PG-13.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angel O'Connor meet out of coincidence, as Buffy's daughter stumbles into him. Both being single parents the two become close however when both of their pride and joys are kidnapped, Angel has to make some tough decisions that could just ruin their relationship for good when it all comes down to this! Dun dun dun ..lol!  
  
Author's note- Hello again. You mite remember me from why you look so sad..well I have complete writers block in regards to that novel so I am taking a break and writing this one for the time being. I am a total B/A shipper and I don't mind B/S but I hat A/C so that's just a lil bout me. Okay on with the story!  
  
Chapter one; "First Impressions"  
  
Staring down into the tiny bassinet, Miss Summers couldn't believe that all her happiness rested gently between the satin sheets in a small cotton bassinet suspended in front of her oak bed. The small bundles' soft cheek was heaven to touch, only knowing that things were out there to hurt her mad her quiver. It had been three months since Buffy had endured a long a treacherous birth. The father was no where to be found but that's the way Buffy had wanted it, the Summers' girls would never have to depend on a man ever again, not if Buffy had anything to do with it. She drew the covers over he baby's pink face and whispered goodnight, "Rest well for mommy Rachel, for tonight we fight."  
  
Rachel was born prematurely and every night so far had been a test for her survival. Once she got past the next five months Rachel Summers was in the clear, and come her fourth birthday she was already ahead of most of the kids in her class. Buffy had finally gotten a job as a self-defense teacher for women, and a small business accountant by night. Things were great, they were always great until he moved in. Great another male to populate this oh so chauvinistic town. The man that impregnated her an ran had turned her bitter and an active feminist, and this new guy was sure to be trouble just like all the boys that ever asked her out and ended up breaking her heart.  
  
It was like any other day, Buffy picked up Rachel form kindergarten, and went home. What she didn't expect was all the questions Rachel was about to ask her.  
  
"Mommy?" Rachel stood on the driveway with her brown curly hair in pigtails and her piercing green eyes staring into her mother.  
  
"What is it baby?" Buffy was still fiddling with the car keys.  
  
"Today at school, teacher asked daddy's name? What's a daddy?" Buffy suddenly dropped the keys. She went to pick them up and kneeled beside Rachel on the driveway at her seeing level.  
  
"A daddy is a boy who is mommy's partner and rachel's other family. But we are strong we don't need a daddy! So come on inside baby and I get some apple juice and animal crackers okay?" Rachel looked at her shoes and whispered a faint, "ok" before trudging in the house traking her muddy shoes through the house. Buffy hoped it had worked but wasn't all too sure.  
  
"So what movie would you like to see, Cinderlla, Sleeping Beauty, lady and the tramp 2?"  
  
"lady and tramp! That's a good one!" Rachel bounced up and down on the couch will Buffy slid the tap into the VCR.  
  
"Now mommy's going to do some accounting so be good!" Buffy turned to leave and Rachel snuggled into the duvet spread out on the couch.  
  
After the movie was finished, Rachel wondered toward Buffy's office dripping apple juiceall over the carpet.  
  
"Rachel! What did mommy say about juice?"  
  
"Not on the carpet! I know.Mom? Is the tramp scamp's daddy?" Rachel asked. O great still on the daddy subject.  
  
"Yes baby he is!" Rachel looked down at the ground again sniffing a bit.  
  
"I tell you what how about we go outside and blow bubbles and play hide and go seek? Sound good!" Rachel's face lit up, ahaha I still got it' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
As they went outside Buffy say that the er new neighbour was already outside sitting on his porch. He wasn't bad looking, not at all but she wouldn't let a man ruin what she had worked so hard to achieve.  
  
"Okay sweetie I am going too count and you are going to hide. One, two.." I could see them, the two of them laughing joyously, her youth so compelling and her child so beautiful. Their laughs where musical, both very cute, the woman had sweet blond hair and the little girl was raven coloured. His son and him had never been that close ever not even when he was a child. Now he was half way around the world and event though his life was just starting it felt like it was coming to an end.  
  
Rachel darted out while her mother counted and saw this tall man. He looked friendly. Maybe he was her daddy. She began to wobble toward him and up to his porch. The man saw her and watched to make sure she was alright. She began to come his way. He smiled she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
  
"10!" Suddenely Buffy's eyse flew open and she caught sight of Rachel at the neighbours. She darted towards the house in time to hear Rachel's question.  
  
"Hello there," The man looked down at the little girl now climbing onto his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing over here squirt?"  
  
"I am looking for my daddy. Are you my daddy?" That hit Angel as a big shock. He straightened up and saw Buffy draw nearer.  
  
"I.uh." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to crush her tiny spirit.  
  
"Rachel Morgan Summers! What have I told you about wondering off." She glided over to the bench and scooped Rachel up in her arms.  
  
"Never talk to strangers and don't leave without mommy!" Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I really am sorry about this, she has a tendency for adventure, hi I am Buffy by the way" She outstretched her hand in the effort to make peace.  
  
"No problem she's a sweet kid. The names Angel!" He exchanged the gesture.  
  
"And er sorry about her question she has been a little obsessed with the term daddy lately!" She smiled a half smile.  
  
"It's fine it really is I would love to have you both over one time, it's kind of lonely her. I could use with some laughter." Did he just ask her on a date, wow he really was into this Buffy girl.  
  
"I'll think about it thanks. Say goodbye rachel" Rachel squirmed out of her mother's arms and up to the bench throwing her little arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the cheek, "I like you Angey, you are a good daddy." Angel smiled and hugged her back. He didn't know why but he felt a very strong connection towards this little girl in his arms/  
  
" I like you too!" He tapped her on the nose and turned her around to Buffy.  
  
"well thanks again goodbye!" She turned with a swift motion.  
  
"Mommy aren't you going to give the angel a kiss for saving me?" Rachel looked up at Buffy. Angel arched his eyebrows, he wouldn't mind that.  
  
"Rachel baby, what's up with you lately kiddo? I can't just kiss every guy you think is your daddy can I?" Buffy smiled apologetically, " Sorry I really am but she isn't going to stop pouting so can I just give you a kiss on the cheek to satisfy her." He looked up and stood.  
  
"Uh yeah sure!"  
  
"Thanks" She glided up to him and but her hand on the back of his head and kissed him on the cheek lightly. It left Angel wanting more it was so good.  
  
"Well we truly are out of your hair now. Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye!" He waved and stroked his cheek.. First impressions are everything and those two girls nailed it! 


End file.
